My Best Friend's Brother ONESHOT
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends. Kagome wants Sesshomaru,Inuyasha's older brother. What happens when she breaks the sacred rule and needs to be punished?


_**My Best Friend's Brother:**_

(Author's Note:Well,another one shot..which is still a new concept for me,but here's a twist that's even MORE new to me..It's a Sesshomaru & Kagome one shot! I really hope you enjoy. Here are the ages,before we get to the story..Inuyasha:19/Kagome:18/Sesshomaru:21)

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

I smiled as I walked through the door of my new home. I'd been living here for a month with my best friend since childhood,Inuyasha Takahashi,and his older brother,Sesshomaru.

"Yash? Sesshomaru?"

I sighed,deciding noone was home. Walking upstairs,a devious thought came to my mind. I remembered the first thing Sesshomaru had told me when I moved in.

_"It's great to see you again Kagome. Welcome to our home. There is one rule:Never,under any circumstances,enter my room."_

I walked over to Sesshomaru's door. What was so special,that I wasn't allowed? My curiosity got the best of me and I walked in. Typical room. For Sesshomaru,that is. Across from the door was a giant bed,centered against the middle of the wall. To the right was a desk with a laptop and paperwork. Next to the desk was his closet. To the left was the bathroom and next to the bathroom door was a stereo. I was more than a little confused.

_'Compulsive bastard. Oh well. Wasn't what I was expecting,though it should've been. It has Sesshomaru Takahashi written all over it.'_

I walked out of the room,closing the door behind me,and walked to my room. I decided I was bored and turned on the stereo before laying on the bed.

_*Sesshomaru's POV*_

I walked through the door of my room and instantly smelled a very familiar smell.

_'Why is that scent in my room?'_

I walked down the hall,knocking on Kagome's door. She pulled it open and seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey Sessh. What's up?"

"May I come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside. In a flash,I had her pinned between me and the wall,with her hands above her head. I meant to intimidate her,but instantly smelled arousal and excitement.

_'So,the girl desires me,does she? Then I shall make this interesting.'_

"Kagome,do you remember what I told you,when you first took up your residence here?"

She nodded.

"What was that?"

"To never,under any circumstances,enter your room."

"So,why did you? There's a price to be payed for this offense,you know."

She gazed into my eyes.

"What is it?"

In a flash,I pulled her against my body,grabbing her ass.

"Kagome?"

Damn my little brother.

_*Kagome's POV*_

He leaned down,to whisper in my ear.

"Find me when Little Brother isn't around,and I'll collect."

The whisper sent a shiver of pure pleasure down my spine. I sighed as he stepped back and left me.

"Kaggies?"

"In here,Yash!"

I smiled as he walked into my room.

"Whatcha doin?"

_*Inuyasha's POV*_

I smelled my brother's scent in Kagome's room.

_'Wierd. What is Sesshomaru up to?'_

I decided to let it go and focused on Kagome as she spoke.

"Just chilling. Wanna join me?"

I nodded and walked over sitting on the bed.

_*Kagome's POV-Three Hours Later*_

I smiled when Yash hung up his phone.

"That was Roku. We're gonna go to the club."

I nodded.

"Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I think I'll hang out here."

"Just you and Sesshomaru,then."

He seemed unsure.

"I'll live."

He smiled and left. I stood and walked to Sesshomaru's room. Quietly,I knocked. Soon,the door was pulled open by a shirtless Sesshomaru.

"Where's Little Brother?"

"Club with Miroku."

He smirked and stepped aside,allowing me into his room for the first time since,well,ever! He walked up behind me and smacked my ass. I jumped slightly and turned around. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle,but hungry,kiss.

"So,what turns you on Kagome?"

"Hmmmm,you."

He smirked.

"I've known this since you and Inuyasha attempted dating. Other than me,what turns you on?"

I smirked,pondering this.

"Just about anything,especially being talked dirty to. Surprise me."

I gave him a flirtatious smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his hard body. I took a deep breath as he shoved me back onto the bed.

"Surprise you,huh? What about chains and whips? Are you a kinky bitch Kagome?"

The last sentence was whispered in my ear and,as before,it sent an exciting shiver down my spine.

"Yes I am."

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

"Oh,please do."

He smirked and stood.

"Careful what you ask for."

I smiled,giving him a flirty wink.

"Bend over,Naughty Girl."

I did and he lifted my skirt,exposing the fact that I was wearing a thong. I looked back to see him smirk as he grabbed a whip. He started whipping my ass,and I arched my back and moaned.

"You like that bitch?"

"Yes."

"Call me Master,bitch."

"Yes Master."

He stopped whipping my ass and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs. He cuffed my hands to his bed and dropped his pants. I felt the bed shift as he kneeled behind me. Suddenly,his rock hard member was shoving into my tight opening. I moaned loudly. He started pumping in and out. He took it slow at first,but got faster and harder with each thrust.

"Tell me you like it."

"I love it Master."

"I know you do,you filthy little slut. Beg for it,like the whore that you are."

"Please,Master. Faster. I need you in me. Please don't stop Master."

By this time,he was pounding into me. I was panting and moaning like there was no tomorrow. After he orgasmed,he uncuffed me and we layed on his bed together. I decided to speak.

"Best surprise I've had in a while."

He smirked.

"Why,thanks for your approval."

At that moment,my phone rang. I looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hey Yash. What's up."

I looked at Sesshomaru,who was watching me.

"Hey Kaggies. I decided to stay at Roku's this weekend."

"That's cool."

"Let Sesshomaru know,will you?"

"Sure thing."

"Sorry for leaving you alone with him. I know he's not the most ideal motherfucker to spend your weekend with. I'll make it up to you when I get home. We'll go hang out. Ok?"

"Sounds good."

"Aight. Later,Kaggies."

"Later Yash."

I hung up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What does Little Brother have to say?"

"He's spending the weekend with Miroku. I'm supposed to let you know,so now you know. Looks like it's just me and you,_Master_ Sesshomaru."

He smiled.

"Seems that way,_bitch_."

I smirked.

(Author's Note:Ok..So,I know this kinda sucked ass,but I just wanted to give the whole Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing a shot. So,let me know what you thought! I may or may not make this into an actual story? Would anybody like that? If so lemme know in a review! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
